Get Over Him
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Amy had been interested in Sonic for as long as she can remember. She had always been chasing him, stalking him, trying to watch him while his slept. But when Shadow told her to get over him, she'll give him an answer that will truly stick to him. Not without a fight. WARNING: GORE ELEMENTS


"Get over him."

Shadow's cold tone stirred Amy out of her thoughts.

The G.U.N. agent had brought the pink hedgehog to a cafe in town centre Friday evening. It had been a dreary day and Amy wasn't doing anything anyway. She was kind of upset that it wasn't Sonic she was having a 'lunch date' with. But hey, free food was always a good thing.

This was supposed to be something good.

But something about Shadow's dark voice leered her away from the joy she should be feeling when she sipped her green tea. This was supposed to be a comfortable atmosphere where everyone was friendly and you could just sit and feel at peace. Right now, she was feeling tense, suffocating at the sight of the ebony hedgehog's glare. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

He shouldn't have this sort of attitude with her.

Amy lifted her head slowly from her tea and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Shadow gritted his teeth, his eye twitching ever so slightly. He continued to tear through her with his angry crimson pupils. "You heard me."

She shook her head, a sheepish smile forming on her face. "No I didn't. I was kind of enjoying my tea. Could you please repeat it?"

He breathed through his nose as his eyes slightly softened. "I said get over him."

Amy still looked confused. "Who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

She knew all too well.

The topic at the table was Sonic the Hedgehog. The man who Amy had fallen in love with a decade ago. The man who saved her life as well as the entirety of Mobius numerous times. The man who had declined her bouts of affection many times over the course of them knowing each other. The man who filed a restraining order on her since she kept breaking into his home in the dead of night.

The man who was now married to Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy had remembered when she was invited to their wedding. She was there in time for the actual ceremony as well as dinner party afterwards. During that entire time, she stayed perfectly still and emotionless, just staring at Sonic. She focused on him as they said their vows, exchanged their rings, kissed and slow danced the night away. She didn't cry, she didn't talk to anyone.

She just stared.

People, including the couple of the hour, had noticed this disposition she had put herself in during the duration of the event. They started to wonder if this was how she coped - how she dealt - with a breakup. They thought that after a little time to herself, she would be able to move on and become attracted to someone else.

But that didn't work.

Amy continued to be a nuisance to Sonic, getting different phones to call and text him. She also sent a couple of threatening texts to Shadow, telling him to end things with the blue hero or a hitman will come and kill him in his sleep. The police were called on all of these occasions and they would figure out that this was all her doing.

But Sonic would never press charges, only because he never wanted to do anything bad to the girl. Shadow, however, didn't want this to keeping going under the rug without some sort of discipline on her end.

And so, he brought her here.

Shadow continued to glare at her as he tapped his fingers against the table lightly. "This needs to stop Amy."

"What does?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"A lot of things." he folded his hands in front of him. "The fact that you keep playing stupid with people, the fact that you keep trying to come near Sonic when you're not supposed to be _by law_ , and the fact that you scare him every time you try to call him!"

Amy stayed quiet, looking into her cup and seeing her reflection. She looked unfazed and distant, as if she wasn't listening and just daydreaming.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Amy, are you even listening to me...?"

She gave him a quick nod, her voice sounding soft and monotone. "I hear you loud and clear..."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like the opposite."

Amy nodded again, drinking her tea. She stared off into the dreary rain and saw all the colorful umbrellas and raincoats. It made her smile a little.

Shadow rolled his eyes before shaking the table a little to get her to turn back to him. Her drink quaked against the wood, almost falling over and spilling some of its contents. "I'm serious Amy-!"

"I know." she replied, taking some napkins to clean up his mess.

He glanced around for a second to see that some people were staring at him but ignored it. He focused on Amy once more. "One more time is all it takes. If you call me or him one more time with some sort of threat or cry to Sonic, I will call the police and get you incarcerated for as long as possible!"

"Okay."

He huffed and nodded slowly, turning to the window. She looked as well and the two sat in silence.

~I~I~

"I am not going over there..."

Sonic tilted his head as he leaned against the kitchen's island counter. His eyes were originally on the stove as Shadow stirred a pot of chili but they then shifted to the back of his husband's head.

"Not going where?" Sonic asked, leaping onto the surface and sitting on it as Shadow turned around.

"Amy told me to come over to her house tonight." he looked at the other hedgehog for a couple seconds before turning back to cover the lid of the chili pot. His eyes then shifted back to him. "Said she wanted to repay the favor for lunch today."

"That seems alright." the hero said slowly. He then added. "She doesn't want me to go or anything?"

"Nope. Just me."

Sonic nodded.

Shadow then asked. "Do you think I should bring a Chaos Emerald with me? I mean, she has threatened me in the past so I should be-"

The blue blur shook his head. "Why would you? Amy wouldn't hurt a fly. And even if she does try to hurt you, you're really strong." he smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll manage~!"

He lightly glared at his lover. "You're a little too calm about this."

"This is Amy we're talking about Shads."

"That's exactly the reason why we should be worried."

Sonic jumped off of the counter and hugged his partner tightly. "Come on Shadow. All she has is a hammer and it hasn't killed anyone in the past. You should be fine."

Shadow still seemed a little wary of it but Sonic has known Amy for a pretty long time. He knows what she was capable of and hurting people beyond measure wasn't what she did even if she had made threats of that caliber. He sighed, hugging and kissing his love. He then said.

"Okay...I trust you."

* * *

Amy smiled as she opened the door to see Shadow looking at her with his usual glare.

She wordlessly gestured him inside to the immediate scent of steak grilling. His mouth began to water a little as he looked at the pink hedgehog, who started skipping towards the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready soon Shadow~!" she piped. "Just sit back and relax until then!"

He nodded, sitting on her plush velvet couch and staring at the TV, which was playing a rom-com. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel.

The house had a comfortable atmosphere at this point. Amy was humming a little tune in the kitchen as she continued to work on dinner while Shadow watched a random dark show that peaked his interest a little. Overall, things were like they should, just friends enjoying some time together, even if they weren't in the same room.

After a while, Amy's voice rang out.

"Shadow~! Could you help me please~?"

The Ultimate Lifeform frowned, rising from the couch and walking into the kitchen where he heard the female's voice. He walked in and raised an eyebrow to find out that Amy was not in there. He turned and noticed a door was ajar. He walked over to it and widened the entrance, seeing stairs.

This was leading towards the basement.

"Shadow~! Down here~!"

The hedgehog glanced at the stairwell. The walls were covered in red wallpaper with tiny white flowers while the steps were made of light wooden floorboards. Even though basements were usually given to show a bad vibe, Amy's steps leading down to it were pretty warm and inviting, just like the rest of her home.

But that didn't stop him from feeling unnerved. Like something was off.

"Shadow!" he jumped as Amy said his name in a slightly annoyed tone. "Are you coming down or what? I need help with something!"

 _It'll be fine..._ , Shadow thought to himself as he made his way down into the basement. After he took the first step, Amy added.

"Make sure you shut the door! We'll be down here for a bit~!"

He felt a chill go down his spine and the urge to go back upstairs and out the door came to his mind. He slowly started to retract his steps and Amy walked over to the bottom of the stairs and gasped.

"Shadow! What is taking you so long?!"

He quickly bolted, the other hedgehog following hot on his heels. She sprank up the steps and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing Shadow by the wrist before he could even get away. Quickly, he went into his quills with his other hand and pulled out a pocket knife, slashing at the wrist that was holding him.

She grimaced in pain but pulled him towards the basement.

"Let me go! Get off of me! You bitch!" Shadow seethed, cursing under his breath at the lackluster job his weapon did at stopping the girl. She truly was a woman on a mission.

"Shuddup!" she snapped, yanking him down the stairs as he stabbed at her, blood gushing out of her wounds.

Her adrenaline rush was kicking in as she slammed the entrance shut and nabbed the weapon from Shadow, using it to stab him in the eye. He let out a blood curdling scream and lashed out at her as she pulled him down the steps.

After she did it, she pulled out her big kitchen knife, drenched in the grease that the steaks possessed and glanced at all the blood that gushed out of the male. He was still conscious and was quick to pull the weapon out and rush up the steps. She was fast as well and used that split second to stab Shadow right in the back.

Literally.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed again, falling to the floor once more. Amy smiled dementedly, laughing as she swiftly picked up her weapon and stabbed the Ultimate Lifeform again and again.

Blood slipped all over the tile floor as she continued to attack the man. She continued to chortle and giggle at the sight of it all. It was a shame that Shadow's face was on the floor. She wasn't able to see his expression when he was stabbed right in the heart. She continued to bring her knife down on him repetitively even when he had stopped moving. She then stopped and stared at the damage to the body. There was a lot of slices in his back and he had a slit in his left eye.

But that didn't matter. She'll fix him up later.

For now though, he had to clean up all of the blood.

* * *

Sonic stayed up all night waiting for Shadow.

Amy had said that the dinner would only take two hours at most. Shadow had left at six and was supposed to be back by eight.

It was already midnight.

The blue blur was sitting in the living room flicking through the channels on the TV, a worried expression on his face. He wanted his husband to hurry up and get home. Maybe he got caught up with Amy and dinner? Maybe he was helping her clean up or was getting dessert? Even so, the whole transaction wouldn't have taken six hours.

There was also the fact that Shadow wasn't answering Sonic's texts and phone calls. The dark hedgehog would always answered the phone, even if it's from a number he didn't even recognize, he would still give them the time of day.

Sonic sighed, about to start dialing the police when the doorbell rang. Relief washed over him as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Shadow, is that you? I swear, you have some explaining to do for-"

His blood ran cold as he saw who was standing at the doorway.

In front of him was Amy Rose. She was wearing Shadow's body like a disgusted meat suit. It smelled like rotting flesh and blood leaked onto the ground on his doorstep. His husband's skin had been stretched out to accommodate for her shape and height.

She waved her - Shadow's - arm around in greeting and said dementedly. "Honey, I'm home~!"

Sonic screamed bloody murder.

 **Just a little dark story that came to mind yesterday~!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

 **As it stands now, I have about...two or three stories in the 'almost finished' stage. I just need to write a couple more chapters and then edit it to make sure it makes sense. And yes, they are all Sonic related sadly.**

 **I'll try to have something for the FNAF people soon...**

 **Until the next update (whenever that may be), I'll see you all soon!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
